


25 Days of Christmas

by 00trumpet



Series: Preath AU One-Shots [3]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/00trumpet/pseuds/00trumpet
Summary: It's a year since they met, they're living in a house they rented together that's a little farther from their jobs but a little closer to the beach, and their lives are going great. (Mostly because they have each other.)akaThere are 25 days of Christmas, and Christen and Tobin are going to celebrate every single one of them.





	

The weeks leading up to their second Christmas together are nothing if not perfect. Business for Ashlyn and Tobin’s store is booming with the holiday season coming up and Christen just recently got a new promotion. 

So sure, things are a little busy. 

Sure, Christen’s leaving earlier and getting home later to deal with the extra work. Sure, Tobin gets caught at the shop for an extra hour nearly every day. But they make it work. 

They always do. 

By the time December hits, the best word they can think of is “hectic.” Schedules are hectic and date nights are hectic and lives in general are just hectic. 

But Tobin and Christen are the most resilient people anyone’s ever known. (And probably the most in love.) 

So when Christen suggests adding a little bit of  _ structure  _ to their hectic lives, Tobin couldn't be more compliant. (Christen couldn't be happier to have her goofy girlfriend who said  _ Uhh, sure? But quick question, what's ABC’s 25 days of Christmas? _ when she suggested the idea.)

 

\---

 

_ One.  _

 

“Here's your lunch.” Christen kisses Tobin's cheek as she hands over the brown paper bag. 

“Thanks babe, you're the best.” 

“Have fun at work!” Christen follows her girlfriend to the door and reaches out for her forearm before tobin leaves. “Six o’clock. Don't be late. Don't forget.” 

“Never.” Tobin grins and leans forward to give Christen a deeper kiss before grabbing her keys. “Love you.” 

Christen smiles in response as Tobin steps out on the front porch steps. “Love you too. Six o’clock!”

“I'll be there!” 

Christen watches, leaning against the doorframe as Tobin pulls out of the driveway. “Six o'clock,” she whispers to herself, checking her own watch and realizing that she needs to leave soon if she wants to make it to work on time. “Be home at six.”

-

Around eleven, a young couple comes in to look at boards and they leave after placing an order that'll take hours to finish. If she works through lunch, she can ensure that she'll be home in time to cook dinner for their first date night of the month. (Making it home by six everyday is going to be harder than she thought, but she'll do it. For Christen.) (She’d do anything for Christen.)

-

Christen has her own struggles throughout the day. The first thing she sees when she gets to work is a stack of paper she'll have to go through eventually. She sifts through it and by the time it's done, she's halfway through her lunch break. She has a dull ache in her temple and her first instinct is to shoot Tobin a text. (Tobin makes everything better.)

**Chris:** **Missing you.**

**Tobs: Missing you(r kisses)**

Christen responds with nothing but an eye roll emoji, but she's smiling. (Tobin's a dork, but she's  _ her _ dork.)

-

“I'm heading out, see you tomorrow?”

“Totally. Drive safe.”

“I will.” Tobin let's the door swing shut behind her and she can hear the jingling of the bells Ashlyn puts up every holiday season. She takes one glance back to the shop before hopping in her car and driving home as quickly as possible to prepare somewhat of a dinner in the little time she has left.

The drive home is shorter than she expects it to be (then again, she hardly leaves this early anymore) and she gets home in plenty of time. Tobin prepares an Italian style pasta with lemon chicken and a salad. She half considers baking something, but Christen usually handles the baking and she's not even sure if they have flour. 

Tobin queues up ABC, thinking she's in luck when she sees a countdown to  _ Nightmare Before Christmas _ at six. She finishes up the dinner and makes their plates then decides to relax on the couch with Khaleesi until Christen finally gets home. 

Christen walks in the door, immediately met with an attack from her dog (their dog, really) and then a kiss from her girlfriend. 

“I missed you.” Tobin smiles, pulling away as she glances to her watch. (5:47 which is earlier than normal, but Tobin’s not complaining.)

“I missed you more.” Christen squeezes Tobin's hand and Tobin just shakes her head, still smiling. 

“I made dinner for us.”

“Aw,” Christen follows Tobin into the kitchen and lean against the counter next to her. “You didn't have to. It's just a movie.”

“It's date night,” Tobin corrects, making both of them plates and handing Christen hers. “Come on, let's go watch the movie.”

“What's on tonight?”

“Only the best Christmas movie of all time, ever.”

“And,” Christen follows Tobin to the couch and snuggles against her as Khaleesi curls up by their feet. “Which one is that?”

“Babe.” Tobin looks over, shocked. “How long have you known me?”

“Long enough.”

-

They finish Nightmare Before Christmas with only a few, minor interjections. ( _ “Why is Jack so obsessed with Halloween to begin with? Christmas is far better.” _ from Christen followed by a _ “Shut up, babe.” _ from Tobin and  _ “Let’s get another dog! And name him zero. Please babe?”  _ from Christen then a  _ “But Zero is dead, love. Let's get an alive dog.”  _ from Tobin.) 

After the movie Tobin offers to take Khaleesi for a walk but Christen quickly jumps at the opportunity to spend time with her two favorite things (her girlfriend and her dog, of course).

“You can just sleep, aren't you leaving early tomorrow?” 

“Why sleep when I could be with you?” 

“I love you babe.” Tobin clips the leash on then stands. “But you need sleep.”

“I need you.” Christen frowns and puts on her best  _ pity-me _ face. “Please baby?”

Tobin rolls her eyes, taking the leash in one hand and Christen’s hand in the other. “One day, this whole  _ never being able to say no to you  _ thing is gonna get us in trouble.”

Christen just laughs and squeezes Tobin's hand, knowing that even if it does get them into trouble, at least they'll be in trouble together. 

 

\---

 

_ Two.  _

 

When Christen breaks for lunch, she places an order for Chinese food online and tries to relax in her chair. She groans louder than she means to and tries to pop her neck. 

Her coworker, Mark, steps into the office with a grin on his face. “Coming to my Christmas party next Saturday?” 

“What time?”

“Starts at noon,” he leans his head from side to side trying to think. “Probably ends around ten or so. You know how Kaitlen likes to run things late.”

Christen laughs and straightens a stack of paperwork on her desk. “That's how you know we're getting old. Ten is  _ late  _ for us now.”

Mark nods in agreement as he leans against the doorframe. “Guess you're right.” He shrugs. “At least we come by it honestly. Well I'm gonna head to lunch, can I count on you to be at my party? Hopefully with that wonderful girlfriend of yours who makes those amazing side dishes that you guys always bring.” 

Christen nods with a smile. “Tobin and I should be able to make it. And I can't believe you only love me for my girlfriend’s cooking.”

He nods in agreement. “I come by that honestly, too.”

-

“You're sick. Go home.” 

“I'm not sick.” Tobin rubs at her eyes. “Just have a headache.”

“Sick, sick _ ly _ .” Ashlyn shrugs. “Same difference.

“I'll be fine.”

“Your girl will be mad if I don't make you take care of yourself.”

“ _ She’ll _ be fine,  _ I'll  _ be fine,” Tobin turns to look at Ashlyn. “We’ll all be fine. Now just let me finish this board and I'll be on my way home.”

“Your shift ended twenty minutes ago. And that board will take  _ hours _ .”

“Ash.” Tobin sets down the knife she's using and blows away some of the wood dust collecting on the table. “Then let me finish this engraving.”

“No.”

“Half of it?”

“No.”

“A quarter.”

“That line.”

Tobin looks down at the curve she's been working on that extends just halfway through the board and she's only halfway through the line itself. “Fine.”

“Christen will thank me.”

“I won't.”

“You will eventually.” Ashlyn collects her keys hanging from a pin in a corkboard (that's also covered with various things they both find important; their first dollar, pictures of their girlfriends, pictures of their trips together, their diplomas, and more). “Finish that line and go home.” 

“Will do,  _ boss _ .” 

“I don't need the sass, Tobin.” She rolls her eyes and stops before leaving the shop. “Lock up behind you. And don't miss date night.” 

Tobin glances to her watch and cracks a smile. “I would never.”

-

When Christen gets home at just half past five, Tobin's asleep, stretched across the couch with Khaleesi curled at her feet. She sets the food on the table and walks over to the couch. She half considers waking her girlfriend up, but she looks so peaceful that Christen can't bear to do it.

She heads back to the dining room and makes plates for both herself and Tobin while Khaleesi does anything she can to get Christen’s attention (which results in Christen  _ accidentally _ dropping some noodles). 

“Baby,” Christen sets their food on the coffee table and leans over her girlfriend who's sound asleep. “Babe.” She taps on her shoulder and tobin opens her eyes slowly before finally reaching consciousness. 

“Hey love,” Tobin mumbles, using one hand to support herself up from the couch and the other to rub her temple. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Christen smiles as Tobin moves over so she's at the edge of the couch instead of laying across the whole thing. “How was work?”

“It was okay, I had a wicked headache so Ash made me go home earlier than I planned to.” 

“Aw,” Christen sits on the couch next to her, leaning closer to give her a quick kiss on her forehead. “I'm sorry baby.”

“It's fine.” Tobin shrugs as she turns to face Christen. “I'm used to it.” 

“Still.” Christen frowns in a way that makes Tobin want to do nothing but lean forward and kiss her till she's smiling.

(Which she does.) 

When Christen finally pushes her away (half because she's worried their food is getting cold, half because the movie should be starting soon), they're both grinning. “I wish I could help.” 

“You do.”

“Me existing does not make your head feel better.” 

“Sure it does.”

“I doubt that.” 

“Well I know a way you  _ can _ help.”

Christen gives Tobin an eye roll worthy of an award. (They've had this conversation before, and always, without fail, Tobin suggests  _ Orgasms help headaches _ .) “We have a movie to watch.” 

Tobin glances to the muted TV as the title screen for  _ The Santa Claus  _ comes on and sighs. “Fine. I love you.” 

Christen presses a quick kiss to her cheek before reaching forward for their plates. “I love you too.” She curls into Tobin's side as Tobin reaches for the remote to unmute the movie. “I'm glad I'm spending Christmas with you.”

“Me too, love.” Tobin turns her head to kiss the top of Christen’s. “I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else.”

 

\---

 

_ Three. _

 

“I think you're sick.” Tobin glares at Ashlyn from the other side of the counter as she enters the shop. 

“A  _ good morning _ would've been nice.”

“It's hardly morning.”

“It's eleven.”

“And you're usually in here nearly four hours earlier than this.”

Tobin shrugs, taking a long drink of her coffee. “I guess.”

“It's okay to be sick.”

“I'm  _ fine _ .” 

“You don't sleep this much when you're  _ fine _ .” 

“I'll be alright.”

“Does Christen know?”

“Probably not.” Tobin hangs her keys from the cork board and makes her way over to her project from the day before. “She's been going in early so she doesn't know how late I slept in. I was taking a nap when she got home yesterday but I think she just thought I had a rough day.”

“You should tell her you're sick.”

“Well, if I  _ was _ sick, I would.”

“You are.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Ashlyn and Tobin both look up to see that they must've argued right through the bell ringing as Ali says “I knew I was dating a five year old, but Christen is too?” 

“I'm not sick. Can you please explain that to Ashlyn?” Tobin tries to put on a tough face but sneezes and messes up her whole facade. 

“Ash, you're right. For once.” She crosses behind the counter despite Ashlyn's futile warning of  _ Uhm, ma’am, this area is off limits to customers.  _ “Oh hush.” Ali pulls Ashlyn in for a long kiss that leaves them both smiling. “And if you ever call me  _ ma’am _ again, you can forget about surprise lunch dates and kisses like that.”

“I love you?” 

Ali smiles and takes Ashlyn’s hand in her own. “You better.” She looks to Tobin with her signature cheery smile. “Think your sick self can watch the shop while I take my hot date out for lunch?”

“I think my  _ perfectly healthy _ self will do just fine.” Tobin takes a seat on her favorite stool and grabs some sandpaper from a cabinet up against the wall. “You crazy kids have fun.” 

“I don't like being a kid either,” Ali shakes her head. “But I guess it's better than ma’am. I'll have her back in an hour, promise.”

“Take your time,” Tobin waves them off. “I've got everything under control.”

“Okay,” Ali smiles as Ashlyn opens the door for them. “Maybe two hours then.” 

“Don't do anything I wouldn't do,” Tobin calls out behind them as the door slams shut and the bell they have hanging rings like usual. 

(At first, Tobin hated the bell, but Ashlyn argued that it was only for one month out of the year, and Tobin just decided it wasn't worth an argument.)

-

“Any big plans for Christen’s present?”

I'm thinking of getting her a--” Tobin cuts herself off and glances around the store as if Christen could hear them. She decides that the two teenage boys browsing the wheels and the concerned dad looking at helmets are harmless, and continues with her story. “A puppy, maybe.”

“She'd love that,” Ashlyn says knowingly. “She actually just told me she's been thinking of getting another dog.”

“She wants a million dogs.” 

“Good point.” Ashlyn shrugs. “I think it's a good call, go for it.”

“Awesome.” Tobin nods and glances to her watch again. “I think I'm gonna clean this up and head out, cool?”

“Cool.” Ashlyn nods as heads over to the teenagers who look full of questions and ready to seek help.

“Cool,” Tobin whispers to herself. She taps on the board with her pencil and leans back on her stool before beginning to clean up the supplies, carefully packing everything away and storing the design in an envelope, pinning it to the corkboard. “Cool,” she mutters again, grabbing her keys and leaving the shop, ready to go search for a gift. 

-

Tobin drives past a store with some jewelry she's been meaning to check out (it's  _ closed _ , who's  _ closed _ at five on a Saturday?) and opts instead to just go straight home. She's met with Khaleesi at the door and can't stop herself from squatting down to pet her before even making it through the frame. “I love dogs,” she says to no one in particular and leans down to kiss the top of Khaleesi’s head. “I love  _ you _ .” Tobin stands up and walks farther into the house, closing the door behind her as Khaleesi shoves her way through her legs. 

Tobin makes her way into the kitchen and pulls out leftovers for dinner. She turns away from the counter and sneezes, resulting in a barking fit from Khaleesi who only calms down for a few moments before Christen lets herself in the house, starting it all over again. 

Christen does almost the same thing Tobin did as she came in the house, leaning down to give Khaleesi plenty of attention, except she actually makes it past the door first. Christen sets her purse on the table before making her way into the kitchen and leaning against the counter next to Tobin. “Hey baby,” she leans forward to press a quick kiss to Tobin’s cheek as she serves the food onto two plates. “How was work?” She rests a hand on Tobin's lower back and leans forward for another kiss. 

“It was alright,” Tobin shrugs and puts one of the plates in the microwave. She turns to face Christen and places her hands on her waist. “I missed you.”

“You're cute.” Christens leans into Tobin for a hug. “I missed you too,” she mumbles into Tobin's neck. “Our movie starts in five minutes.”

“Right, babe.” Tobin pulls away with the goofy smile that always makes Christen melt. “I'll finish these,” she gestures to the plates, “and you set up the movie, okay?”

“Sure, sure.” Christen leans forward for another quick kiss. “Do you know what's on tonight?”

“Hopefully something boring so I can try to distract you halfway through and we can go something a lot more fun than watch a Christmas movie.”

“To _ bin _ ,” Christen practically whines, drawing out the name and looking at her girlfriend. “Just enjoy the movie with me, please?”

Tobin reaches out for Christen’s hand, interlocking their fingers and pulling it up to kiss  her knuckles. “I'm kidding, love. Go set up the movie, I'll be there in a minute.”

Christen makes it to the living room and settles on the couch. “Can you bring me some water?”

Tobin laughs as she walks into the living room, a plate in each hand. “Sure, babe, let me use my third arm.” 

“Oh, sorry,” Christen laughs as tobin sets the plates down. “I didn't think about it.” 

“You're okay babe.” Tobin leaves and is back hardly a minute later, two glasses of ice water in hand. “So what's the movie?”

“Polar Express.”

Tobin groans, falling back on the couch. “I hate this one.”

“Baby,” Christen frowns and interlocks her fingers with Tobin’s as she leans forward to grab their plates. When Tobin leans back up, Christen places a hand on her thigh and leans closer to kiss her temple. “At least it's boring.”

 

\---

 

_ Four.  _

 

“Late morning again?” Ashlyn teases as Tobin walks in at promptly half past nine.

“It's still  _ AM _ .”

“Hardly.”

“It's still,” Tobin checks her watch. “Two and a half hours till noon.”

Ashlyn shrugs and continues balancing the finance book in front of her. “Way later than normal for you on a Sunday.”

“Fair enough. I think I might be coming down with something.”

“You're  _ sick _ . Go to the doctor or even the drug store or something. Go home and take a nap, I can watch the shop.”

“I've gotta work on that board for Kell.” Tobin holds back a cough as she hangs her leg from the board. “And you've gotta break for lunch eventually.”

“I can get Ali to bring me something.”

“I'm good, Ash.” Tobin takes her spot at the stool on the far side of the counter and flashes her a smile. “Promise.”

“Fine.” Ashlyn rolls her eyes as a customer comes in and she turns to flash them a bright smile. “Good morning ma’am,” she crosses over to the other side of the counter, leaving Tobin to her work on the board in peace. “How can I help you today?”

-

“I missed you,” are the first words out of Tobin's mouth as she meets Christen in the living room, collapsing next to her on the couch. 

“Aw,” Christen smiles and leans forward for a quick kiss. “I missed you too. Long day?”

“Something like that.” Tobin leans into Christen who wraps her arms around her. “I don't think I feel that great.”

“Are you sick?”

“Maybe,” Tobin admits, shrugging and burying her face in Christen’s neck. 

“Aw, baby,” Christen helps Tobin sit up on the couch. “I'll go make you some soup, okay?”

“No, we can just watch the--”

“No.” Christen gives her a kiss on the forehead and sets a blanket over her. “I'll be back soon. You just focus on feeling better.”

Tobin gives a weak as Christen walks away. “Hey wait, Chris?”

Christen turns around. “Yeah, babe?”

“I'm lucky to have you.”

Christen grins and goes back over to the couch to give Tobin another quick kiss. “I'm the lucky one.”

 

\---

 

_ Five.  _

 

“I called in for you.” Christen reaches out to brush some hair out of Tobin’s eyes and kisses her nose. “And I'm going in after lunch. So I have a couple more hours to take care of you.”

Tobin smiles and watches the way the sun falls on Christen’s face. “I love you,” she mumbles, her voice still heavy with sleep. 

“I love you too baby.” Christen moves to intertwine fingers with Tobin and rolls over so she's pressed against her as close as she can be without being on top of her. “And I just want you to get better.”

“With you by my side?” Tobin leans up for a kiss which Christen pulls away from. She sighs and drops her head down in the pillow with an easy smile anyway. “I can't be anything but great.”

-

“Here’s some tea.” Christen walks back into their bedroom, dressed and ready for work. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” 

“I’ll be  _ fine _ , love.” Tobin smiles as Christen sets the tea on the bedside table. “You don’t have to baby me.”

“ _ Babying _ would be taking off work.   _ I _ only took off half a day. I am simply taking care of my lovely girlfriend who I want to feel better as soon as possible.” She presses a kiss to Tobin’s forehead before pulling away and sliding her purse up on her shoulder. “I’ll miss you. Feel better soon, please?”

“I’ll do my best.” Tobin promises with a nod and a smile.

“I love you.”

“And I love you, Chris.”

-

“Babe?” Tobin answers the phone for what feels like the millionth time in the last hour. 

“Hey, I just wanted to check on you.” Christen spins in her chair and leans back. “How are you feeling? Less congestion? How’s your head, is your head okay?”

“Baby,” Tobin cracks a smile involuntarily. “You’re smothering me.”

“I just wanna make sure you’re okay.”

“I’m fine, baby. Really, just a little cold.”

“A little cold that, according to Ashlyn, you’ve been  _ hiding _ ,” Christen says in a tone that makes Tobin  _ feel _ the eyeroll.

“Hiding is,” she pauses to chew her lip. “Such a strong word, okay?”

“Baby, please take care of yourself.”

“I am, love.” Tobin gets up from the couch and makes her way to the kitchen. “I’m making more tea  _ right _ now, okay? I’m fine, I promise.” 

Christen sighs, still sounding unsure. “Okay babe, call me if you don’t feel well?”

“Not if you call me first,” Tobin teases. She waits for a response as she sets the pot of water to boil. “I love you, and thank you for checking up on me babe. I love it. I love  _ you _ .”

“You already said that.” Christen leans forward in her chair as she hears someone knock on the door. 

“And I’ll say it again. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Now go, and let me rest. Go back to work. Don’t you have,” Tobin pauses. “Work to social or paper to push or people to console or,” Tobin frowns. “Something?”

“Yeah, I do.” Christen nods as a guy opens the door to her office, pausing when he sees she’s on the phone. “I really should go, bye babe. Feel better?”

“I’ll try. I love you.”

“I love you too.” Christen hangs up the phone, setting it on her desk and smiling up at the unknown face standing in front of her desk. “Hi, sorry sir. You must be my four o’clock. Did Becky send you in?” 

-

“I’m home,” Christen calls through the house, walking to where her girlfriend is out cold, napping on the couch. “Hey baby.” Christen leans down to press a quick kiss to Tobin’s forehead which is enough to wake her up “Do you have a dinner plan? Also, our movie starts in ten.”

Tobin blinks slowly and nods. “Pizza,” she says simply with a nod. “Lots and lots of pizza, with lots of pepperoni. Pepperoni sounds good.”

“Tobs,” Christen frowns as Tobin sits up on the couch. “That much grease is not good for you, especially since you’re sick.”

“I need comfort food, like grease and pizza. And I need my beautiful sweet amazing girlfriend to just sit with me.” She reaches her arms up for a hug and she looks so pitiful that Christen can’t help but lean down to give her a long kiss. 

The doorbell finally rings (the only reason Christen pulls away) and Christen smiles with content as Tobin leans back against the couch. “Let me go get your pizza, and let me go make you some more tea. You just lay here, look pretty, and turn on the movie. And you've already got one and two down so it should be easy.” She gives Tobin another quick kiss and winks before pulling away, both of them smiling. 

Christen makes her way to the door and gets the pizza, then moves to the kitchen and makes Tobin a new mug of tea. She reenters the living room, tea in one hand a box of pizza in the other. She snuggles up to Tobin after giving her another long kiss. 

“You really shouldn’t get too close or kiss me too much,” Tobin warns. “I don’t want you to get sick too.”

“I’ll be fine.” Christen rolls her eyes and rests against Tobin’s chest. “I’ll take some vitamin C before bed tonight, and even if I do get sick,” she turns to face her girlfriend and give her another kiss, unable to help herself. “It’ll be worth it.”

 

\---

 

_ Six. _

 

“Still sick?” Christen squeezes Tobin’s hand and gives her a kiss on the nose. “I'm gonna head to work, you should lie low again. Ash’ll understand.”

Tobin nods, hardly even opening her eyes. 

“I’m gonna go to work.” Christen kisses Tobin’s nose. “Take care of yourself?”

Tobin nods as her eyes drift shut again, ready to do nothing but sleep for the rest of the day. 

Tobin doesn't open her eyes again till almost one, and that's only because she has an incoming call from Christen. 

“Tobin? Are you okay? I haven't heard from you all day,” Christen chews on her lip, trying to ignore the annoyed look on Becky’s face. “I'm about to break for lunch but I just wanted to check in on you.”

Tobin rubs at her eyes and takes a deep breath before answering. “Yeah, I'm okay, Chris.” 

“You sound pathetic.”

“Well aren't you just the sweetest,” Tobin says sarcastically. 

“I'm honest. Make some tea, please? And keep resting up. I can tell your throats hurts.”

“Okay, Chris. Sure, I'll make some tea.”

“And cuddle with Khaleesi. She'll make you feel better. She always makes me feel better.”

“I'd rather cuddle with you.”

“Me too babe, but Becky’s giving me the stink eye and I have to go to lunch. I'll be home soon, okay? I just have lunch then a meeting then I'm all yours.”

“All mine?”

Christen smiles up at Becky and mouths  _ sorry _ . “All yours, babe. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Christen says before hanging up the phone. 

Tobin rolls over in bed, opening up the space where Christen usually sleeps and Khaleesi immediately moves to the spot. 

“Chris says I have to cuddle with you,” Tobin whispers, wrapping an arm around the dog. “Also I have to make tea, but I think for now--” she's interrupted by the dog headbutting her cheek and she smiles. “But I think for now it's okay if we just cuddle for a little while.”

-

When Christen finally gets home, she walks into her dog asleep laying on her girlfriend, who’s also asleep. She can't bring herself to wake Tobin up, and instead turns on ABC so they can watch their movie. 

Christen moves to the side of the couch where Tobin's head is lying, and by some miracle, she manages to sit down and have Tobin's head in her lap without waking Tobin up. She strokes Tobin's hair and they both fall asleep watching the movie. (Until about eleven, when Christen finally wakes up and does the responsible thing by having all three of them go to bed.)

 

\---

 

_ Seven.  _

 

“Who's this for?” 

“Just another client.” Tobin runs her thumb over one of the lines before moving a few inches to the left to start sanding again. 

“That's awfully intricate for  _ just another client _ .” 

“It's an old friend. Remember Kelley? She was a grade under us.”

“Oh yeah,” Ashlyn nods and glances over the board again. “She's buying this?”

“For her girlfriend, yeah.” 

“Don't they live in New York or something?” 

“Well,” Tobin spins on the chair to face Ashlyn. “Don’t mention it to Ali or Christen, and definitely not to Alex, because it's a surprise, but she's moving out here soon. They are.”

“How does she plan on  _ moving _ to be a surprise? Doesn't Alex have to approve it and all first?” 

“Alex has wanted to move back to California since freshman year, and she recently got a job offer over this way. Also Kell’s firm just opened a new branch thirty minutes west of us, and she's at the top of the list to be sent out here. Promotion-type thing.”

Ashlyn’s jaw drops. “Dude, that is  _ so  _ cool. Why didn't I know?”

“It's a surprise? And you  _ suck  _ with keeping secrets?” 

“I do not  _ suck _ .”

“Kind of do.”

“Do not.”

“Do too.”

Ashlyn shakes her head with a laugh. “We’re kind of children.” 

“Kind of?” 

“Fair enough.” Ashlyn turns away and drums her fingers on the counter. “So when do they get in? And for how long?”

“Kell said they're coming to apartment hunt for about ten days between Christmas and New Year’s. So I told her they have to come to our Christmas and New Year’s Eve parties.”

“Awesome. Christmas your place, New Year’s mine, right?” 

“I've gotta double check the dates with Chris, but yeah, that should be good.”

“Cool cool. So how’s the board coming timeline-wise, then?”

“On track. Not impressive timing but definitely making progress.”

“Awesome.” Ashlyn shakes her head as Tobin turns into her elbow to cough. “You're sick.”

“No I'm not.”

“Do you need a dictionary?”

“No.” Tobin grabs some tissues and blows her nose before looking back over. “But I do need to head home soon. I'm gonna swing by this shop Christen keeps eyeing. They've got this really pretty necklace that would go with this shirt I wanna get her.”

“Is it that shirt with the fake bathing suit body you said you were gonna buy her when we went to the Bahamas?”

Tobin smiles, reminiscing over the falsified annoyance Christen had when she had suggested it. “No. There's this really nice shirt she's wanted but won't just buy herself.” Tobin shrugs. “Whatever, I'll get it. She'll love it.”

“Have fun.”

“I'll try.”

-

When Tobin gets home, Christen’s already waiting on the couch with dinner sitting on the coffee table in front of her. 

“Hey baby,” Christen smiles and rises from the couch to meet her at the door. “How was work?”

“Not bad,” Tobin shrugs. “Pretty good actually. You?”

“I stopped by the shelter for a little while, that was fun. And all my appointments went smoothly, so all in all a pretty okay day.” 

“Awesome.” Tobin gives her a quick kiss before they walk into the living room. “Any idea what’s on tonight?”

“Disney’s A Christmas Carol, I think.”

“Oh I love this one!” Tobin smiles and squeezes Christen’s hand. “Should I go make popcorn?”

“Wait till we're done with dinner.” Christen points to the takeout bags on the coffee table. “You're a lot more into this whole Christmas-movie-every-night thing than I thought you'd be.”

“Honestly,” Tobin glances over to Christen and smiles. “Me too.”

 

\---

 

_ Eight. _

 

“Come on, Chris!” Tobin turns over and begins to shower Christen with kisses until she’s giggling. “Get up, baby. You don’t wanna be late for work.”

“ _ Some _ one’s back to their old self.”

Tobin takes an obnoxiously loud but nonetheless clear breath through her nose. “All congestion’s clear. And I’m ready to go back to work, and ready to do all sorts of fun things with you.” She leans forward to give Christen a long kiss that leaves them both smiling and wanting to just about anything but get out of bed.

“You may not be sick anymore, but we still have jobs to get to. And--” Christen’s interrupted by the sound of whining at the foot of their bed and she sighs. “And a dog to take care of. Now get up babe.” Christen taps Tobin’s arm and rolls over to the other side of the bed. 

“Fine.” Tobin frowns in false annoyance and rolls over to her own side of the bed. “We’ll go be real people.”

Christen laughs as she walks over to the dresser, picking a shirt from the drawer and changing into it, then combing through her hair with her fingers. “Do you want me to get your clothes out for you or do you think you can manage it yourself?”

Tobin shrugs as she makes her way to the closet. “Well I  _ can _ ,” she pulls away from the closet with a hanger in each hand. “But I’d love for you to pick it for me.”

“I think you just love when I dress you,” Christen teases, walking over to her girlfriend. She grabs both hangers, pulling them apart so she can give Tobin a long kiss. “But I’ve gotta admit, I like undressing you too.” She takes both hangers in one hand, tossing them to the top of the dresser and slides her fingertips just underneath the waistband of Tobin’s boxers.

“I like it too.”

-

“Coming in this late again? You sure you're done being sick?”

“Oh,” Tobin turns to her friend with a grin. “Trust me, I'm good.”

“That's the face of someone who just got laid,” Ashlyn says plainly, going back to the magazine she's flipping through. 

“Indeed it is.”

-

“I miss you.” Christen leans back from her desk and runs a hand through her hair. 

“I miss you more,” Tobin sighs. 

“Do you want me to throw up now, or later?” Ashlyn offers, rolling her eyes in disgust. 

“You're just jealous.”

“Why would I be jealous?” 

“Because my girlfriend misses me.”

“My girlfriend,” Ashlyn check her phone and holds it up for Tobin to see. “Is on her way with lunch for the three of us. So be nice.”

Tobin laughs with a nod. “Fair enough, fair enough. I should go, babe,” Tobin says, pulling the phone back up to her ear. “I love you.”

“I should too, actually. I'm getting off soon because I was gonna go by the shelter after work.”

“Wait, don't!”

Ashlyn looks over with an eyebrow raised and mouths  _ What's wrong with you? _

“And why shouldn't I?” Christen asks, leaning forward and glancing down at some of the paperwork on her desk. 

“Uhm, I don't know, hold on.” Tobin pulls the phone away and covers the microphone. “What should I do?” She whispers to Ashlyn. 

“About what?”

“Chris wants to go to the shelter, but  _ I _ was gonna go to the shelter today to look for a Y-P-P-U-P for her.”

“Did you just spell the word puppy backwards?”

“Yeah, so she doesn't know what I'm talking about. Duh.”

“She knows how to spell, dumbass. Just go on a different day.”

“Fine.” Tobin groans, raising the phone back up to her ear. “Nothing babe. We're good. I'm good.”

“You're a dumbass, is what you are,” Ashlyn mumbles from the far side of the counter. (Earning an eraser thrown at her head from Tobin.)

“Okay, I'll see you at home?”

“Of course love. See you at home.” Tobin hangs up the phone and leans back on her stool with a sigh. “When do I go to the shelter  _ now _ ?”

“Literally,” Ashlyn pauses, scrunching her eyebrows together. “Any other time?”

“I guess.”

“Besides, this gives you more time to work on Kell’s board.”

“Fair enough.” Tobin turns back to her sketch pad and frowns. “I'm just at a loss. These colors aren't blending well and--” she cuts herself off. “I'm in a slump.”

“I can tell.”

“Rude.”

-

“We should just watch tv tonight or something.” Ali slides her take-out container Ashlyn, chopsticks poking out. “Is there anything good on?”

“Elf is on at six,” Tobin chimes in from where she's been sitting silently on the other side of the shop, eating Chinese food and staring blankly at her sketch pad. 

Ashlyn and Ali both turn to her, surprised. (Whether it's from the fact that Tobin’s finally speaking or that she seemingly knows the exact schedule of Christmas movies playing tonight, neither of them are sure.)

-

“Hey baby,” Christen steps into the house, immediately hit with a million good smells which seem to come from everywhere at once. “I'm gonna go take a shower real quick. I'll be out before the movie, promise.” She steps into the kitchen to give Tobin a quick kiss. “How was work?” 

“It was,” Tobin looks into Christen’s eyes for a moment before shrugging. “Eh. I’m lacking inspiration, but I'll tell you when you get out.” She leans forward for another quick kiss. “Elf tonight, shower fast.”

“It'd be better if you were joining.”

Tobin laughs. “We wouldn't make it out in time for the movie.”

“We can miss the first few minutes.” She wraps an arm around the back of Tobin's neck and closes the distance between them. “Wanna save the earth? Y'know, we use less water when only one shower has to run.”

“As much as I'd love to,” Tobin grins and closes the distance for another quick kiss. “Which, trust me, is a lot. I've gotta finish making dinner.”

Christen frowns. “You're no fun.”

“Do you  _ want _ burned food?”

“Fine, fine. I'll go shower. Love you!” 

“Love you too babe.”

Christen’s shower is fast but not quite fast enough, and she enters the living room with her hair dripping and a towel around her waist. 

“Babe,” Tobin looks up at her with an eyebrow raised. “Did you know that guys wrap it around their waist because they've only gotta cover their penis, but girls do it under their arms to cover their boobs.”

“Oh shut up, you love my boobs.”

Tobin just nods in silent agreement.

Christen rolls her eyes, looking to the tv. “Did I miss anything?” 

“Nope, just in time. If you'd like to, you can get dressed and join me. Your plate’s in the microwave.”

Christen smiles and walks further in the living room, leaning down to give Tobin a long kiss. “You, are the best girlfriend ever.”

“And you,” Tobin rakes her eyes over Christen’s body unashamedly. “Are the hottest girlfriend ever.”

 

\---

 

_ Nine. _

 

“What are you getting Tobin for Christmas?”

Christen looks up from the adoption paperwork she's been filling out for one of the cats they thought was a lost cause and chews on her lip.  “I'm not sure yet, she refuses to tell me what she wants.” She looks down at the paperwork in front of her. “Every time I try to ask I'm hit with  _ Eh, I'm sure I'll love whatever you get me. _ ” Christen sighs. “It's hard having a girlfriend who's so easygoing.”

“Oh yeah,” Julie rolls her eyes. “You have it so rough.”

“Alright, I don't need the sarcasm, Jules.”

“I don't need the fake complaining.”

“Fine. What are you getting for Zach?”

“He gave me a list with what he wants and exactly where to get it.” She laughs with a shrug. “Isn't that kind of insane? But then again, he also put my happiness as number one on the list, so he's a pretty good guy.”

Christen smiles. “At this point, I’d prefer being given a list.”

-

Christen leaves the shelter around two and meets with Becky to Christmas shop. She tries to pry but finds out that she's getting Zola what he asked for almost exactly (a trip to Brazil, which is totally awesome and Christen wishes she thought of it first) and decides that Becky’s no help either. 

“You could always do clothes?” Becky suggests as the stroll past an Adidas store. 

“You,” Christen pauses, smiling. “Are a genius! I could kiss you right now.” 

“Please don't.”

-

Christen and Becky go back to the office where Christen decides to keep the many, large bags from the store shoved in her desk until she gets a chance to wrap them. (She forgets them when she leaves work, but she blames that on trying to get home in time for the movie.)

“Ready for tonight?”

“Of course I am.” Tobin smiles as Khaleesi follows her through to the living room. “Do you know what movie it is?”

“Olive the other reindeer.” Christen smiles S Khaleesi hops on the couch and curls at her feet. “It'll be great.”

“ _ You're _ great.”

Christen smiles. “I love you.”

Tobin grins and stretches across the couch, her head in Christen’s lap. “I love you too. 

 

\---

 

_ Ten. _

 

“I love when we both get the day off.” Christen smiles and kisses Tobin as she meets her in the kitchen. “Don't you?” 

“More than anything.” Tobin turns back to the pan where she's making breakfast and flips a pancake. “We don't have any plans today, right?”

“About that,” Christen leans against the counter, looking guilty. 

“What did you do?”

“Mark may have invited us to a Christmas party for tonight, and I may have said yes, and I may also have told him you'll make something for us to bring?”

“I need a little more than,” Tobin pauses and glances to her watch. “What time does it start?”

“Noon.”

“Christen! What the hell?”

“I'm sorry baby.” She pulls Tobin in for a kiss and smiles. “But I know you can make something work?”

Tobin frowns at Christen, disappointed. “How am I supposed to make something worth bringing to a party in less than four hours?”

“I love you?”

She rolls her eyes. “Yeah, you better.”

-

Tobin and Christen arrive to the party just after noon with a platter of mini pizzas the size of finger sandwiches. 

“Hey Mark!” Christen greets him with a tight hug. “We might have to leave early to catch a movie, sorry!”

“We’ll stop by after to help you clean up, though.” Tobin gives him a grin and continues to walk through the house, meeting his wife in the kitchen. “Hey Kaitlen, long time no see! Anything new?” 

“Nope.” Kaitlen shrugs but pulls Tobin in for a hug anyway. “Just missed you. Any big Christmas plans?”

Tobin shrugs, leaning back against the counter. “I’ve got a Christmas party planned, but you already know about that,” she pauses. “I think I’m gonna get Christen a Y-P-P-U-P for Christmas.”

“Did you just  _ spell _ to hide what you’re saying?”

“Spell  _ backwards _ . It works, I swear.”

Kaitlen shakes her head with a smile. “I don’t think it does.”

-

“We hate to leave,” Christen frowns as she gets up from the couch, taking Tobin’s hand and pulling her up from couch with her. “Sorry guys.”

“We’ll be back to help clean up,” Tobin promises, following Christen to the door.

Mark hops up from his own chair and follows them out. “You really don’t have to.”

“I insist.” Tobin grins and tries to shake his hand but he pulls in for a hug instead. “Besides, I have to come back by to grab that dish.”

Kaitlen pulls Tobin in for a hug before they leave. “I’ll see you guys at ten?”

Christen smiles, pulling away from Mark. “We’ll be back at ten.”

-

“We don't have to go back,” Christen practically mumbles as Tobin wakes her up after the movie ends. 

“Babe, I want to. I like helping people.” She give Christen a quick kiss then heads to the door to find her shoes. “Besides, your friends are my friends.” 

“They don't have to be.”

“I know.” Tobin pick up her keys and give Christen a quick kiss. “But I want them to be.”

 

\---

 

_ Eleven _ .

 

“I think lazy sundays with you are my favorite thing. Ever.” 

Christen smiles, swinging their hands back and forth between them as Khaleesi pulls on her leash. “Me too.”

 

\---

 

_ Twelve.  _

 

“How many of these,” Tobin holds up a plastic package of fake mistletoe. “Do you think I can hang around the house?”

Ashlyn chews on her lip and tilts her head to look further in the bag. “How many of those do you have?”

“Enough. Do you want some?” 

Ashlyn laughs, turning the other way and heading to help a customer. “I think I'm good.”

-

“Wait wait!” Tobin rushes into the kitchen from their bedroom and skids to a stop with Khaleesi following closely behind. Tobin points above them as they stand in the walkway to the kitchen. “Kiss me.” 

Christen smiles, looking up to see the mistletoe then giving a long kiss. “When did that get there?” 

“Sometime between when I got home and,” Tobin places both hands on Christen’s waist and pulls her closer for another kiss. “Now.”

 

\---

 

_ Thirteen.  _

 

“How'd the mistletoe thing go?”

“Oh, y'know,” Tobin shrugs. “I just think it's fun. Kinda like a game. I try to catch her off guard and I usually win, plus I get kisses so I win again.”

Ashlyn nods thoughtfully. “Do you still have some of those little package things I can borrow?”

-

“If I could have your kisses everyday,” Christen pauses with a smile as Khaleesi starts licking her face again. “I'd always be happy.”

“She used to say that to me,” Tobin says to no one in particular, slumping back in the couch and pretending to focus on the movie. “Maybe I should put up more mistletoe.” 

“Oh hush.” Christen leans across the couch and presses a soft kiss to Tobin's cheek. “I want your kisses everyday too.”

 

\----

 

_ Fourteen.  _

 

“Mistletoe.” Tobin points above them at the doorway to their bedroom. 

Christen rolls her eyes but gives Tobin a quick kiss on the cheek before returning to her half-walk, half-jog to the door. “Are you just gonna put this up everywhere? I'm gonna start being late to work.”

Tobin shrugs. “I'm not opposed to it.”

“I'm sure you aren't.”

-

“That mistletoe stuff works,” Ashlyn mentions absentmindedly, distracting Tobin from trying to stain the wood of the board in front of her. 

“Told you. I'm a genius.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes. “A modest one.”

“Modesty’s my best attribute.”

-

“Take a break from that.” Ashlyn bumps Tobin's shoulder with her own and gestures to some kids (hardly even teenagers yet) staring at some boards on the wall in amazement. “Go talk to them. You've gotta focus on something else.”

“Fair enough.” Tobin wipes her hands down with a wet rag that's already covered in sawdust and various colors. “Hey kids,” she puts on a bright smile as she crosses over to the other side of the counter. “Have any questions?”

-

“Christmas feels so close and yet so, so far.” Tobin pulls her jacket off as she steps inside from her walk with the dog and sighs. “I swear it was cold when I left.”

“When,” Christen pauses to give Tobin a kiss. “Will you get used to California weather?”

“Your guess is as good as mine.”

 

\---

 

_ Fifteen.  _

  
  


“Made you lunch.” Christen kisses Tobin on the forehead. “Come on baby, I have to leave for work and you have to get up.”

Tobin shakes her head, rolling over to bury her face in the pillow. She mumbles something Christen can't make out and Christen rolls her eyes. 

“Baby, I'm serious.” She places her hands on Tobin's waist and rolls her over so she's face up. “You've gotta get up.” She cups Tobin's cheek with her hand and gives her a quick kiss. “I'll see you at six tonight, okay? Don't forget.”

Tobin finally rolls out of bed about 15 minutes later and trudges into the dining room. She takes a seat in front of a small plate with a muffin, her travel mug filled with coffee, and a small note Christen must have left her. (She really does have the best girlfriend ever.)

The note reads:

_ Babe,  _

_ I might be cutting it close, but I promise I'll be home for the movie. I'll bring dinner home, okay? I love you! _

_ \- your favorite person in the world _

Tobin folds up the note and slides it into her pocket, making a mental note to hang it up somewhere when she gets to work. (Or at least show it to Ashlyn, who will think it's  _ totally  _ adorable.)

-

“That's almost gross.” Ashlyn shakes her head and slides the note back to her friend. “Honestly, you guys are sickening.” 

“It's great though. Really, it's super great.”

Ashlyn rolls her eyes and pretends to gag. “I'm just playing, bro.” She hits Tobin's shoulder with a laugh. “I love it. I'm glad she makes you happy.”

“Yeah,” Tobin nods with a smile as she pins the note to their cork board. “Me too.”

-

“I hope you know Ashlyn sent me a picture of that note pinned to your board at work.”

Tobin shrugs. “I love my girlfriend and I want everyone to know.”

“You're a softie, babe.”

Tobin crinkles her nose, but she knows Christen’s right. (Part of it comes from the fact that she's sitting in front of the tv at promptly six pm to watch another Christmas movie.)

 

\---

 

_ Sixteen. _

 

“Hey man,” Ashlyn smiles up at Tobin as she walks into the shop, two coffees in hand. 

“For you,” she sets one down before joining her behind the counter. “What's up?”

“Ali and I are inviting some people over tonight for drinks, do you and Christen wanna stop by?” 

“Sorry, can't.” Tobin takes a drink of her coffee and shrugs. “Tonight’s date night.” (Same as every other night for the rest of the month, but Ashlyn doesn't need all the details.)

Ashlyn smiles in a way that's more effective than any sex joke she could've made and Tobin just rolls her eyes. 

“Not like that. Just,” Tobin pauses. “Time together. Just spending time together.” 

“Alright,” Ashlyn nods, raising her hands in defense. “Alright, sure. Just date night.”

“Just date night.”

“Sure it is.”

-

“We should meet for lunch more often.” Christen takes a drink of her water and leans back in her chair. “It's nice seeing you halfway through the day.”

Tobin grins. “You're cute.”

“So are you.”

“You can take the afternoon off tomorrow, right?” 

Christen nods. “I shouldn't have any appointments or anything. Why, what's up?”

“Kelley and Alex are flying in for about two weeks and I told Kell I'd get them from the airport, can you come with me?” 

“Of course.” Christen smiles and picks up her fork. “I'd love to meet more of your friends. Why are they coming here?”

“They're moving here.” Tobin grins as Christen takes a bite from her plate. 

“Forever?”

“Uhm,” Tobin nods slowly. “Yeah I think so.”

“That's great.” Christen squeezes Tobin's hand. “I know you’ve missed Kelley. 

“And Alex.” Tobin grins and pulls Christen’s hand up to kiss her knuckles. “Yeah, it's awesome.”

-

“I'm heading out.” Tobin spins one of the wheels for the truck she just replaced and moved the skateboard to the floor. “This is done,” she slides it back and forth on the floor with her foot. “And it rides smoothly. He can pick it up tomorrow.”

“Awesome.” Ashlyn jots something down on a scrap of paper on the counter in front of her. “I'll see you tomorrow, have fun with  _ date night _ .”

-

“This is,” Christen swings a fake piece of mistletoe away from her head so she can walk through the doorway. “Getting kind of ridiculous. Is there anywhere you don't have mistletoe yet?” 

“Uhm,” Tobin glances around them shakes her head. “Nope, I think I'm good.”

Christen gives Tobin a quick kiss as she enters the kitchen. “Why did you put so much up? You know I'll kiss you anyway.”

“Think of it as decorating for the Christmas party.”

Christen rolls her eyes. “Oh god.”

 

\---

 

_ Seventeen _ .

 

“Have fun at work.” Christen gives Tobin a quick kiss on the cheek and Christen squeezes her hand in response. 

“You too. And I'll meet you at the airport?”

“Count on it.”

-

“Their flight gets in,” Tobin checks her watch. “Like now. Then they'll go to bag check and all that fun stuff and they arrive at this gate.” Tobin glances over to the chair next to her where Christen is tapping her fingers together and attempting to take slow breaths. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good.”

“Babe.” Tobin grabs Christen’s hand and squeezes it. “Are you nervous?”

“Maybe a little.”

“There is nothing to be nervous about.” Tobin leans forward for a quick kiss. “Promise.”

“Okay.” Christen smiles and instantly feels relieved. “Alright, I'm good.”

“Okay, cool.” Tobin points behind Christen to a couple pulling a small suitcase each. “Because they're right there.” Tobin gets up from the chairs and jogs over, pulling Kelley in a hug then Alex. “Hey guys,” Tobin gestures to Christen who followed closely behind. “This is Christen, my girlfriend. This is Kelley.” She points to Kelley who immediately pulls Christen into a hug. “And this,” She gestures to Alex. “This is Alex. You guys’ll get along.”

-

“Do you think they like me?” Christen mutes the movie and turns to Tobin. “Like really, do you think they like me?”

“Babe.” Tobin closes the distance between them and kisses Christen. “They love you. Everyone loves you. Now can we watch the movie please?” Tobin reaches for the remote to unmute the tv. “I actually like this one.”

 

\---

 

_ Eighteen. _

 

Tobin takes the morning off, offering to drive Alex and Kelley around (half to help out and half to just catch up, because it has been for _ ever _ ).

She takes them by hers and Ashlyn’s store (they haven't seen it since it was just barely four walls and a skateboard) and Alex is immediately drawn to the project with a cloth draped over it. (Of course.)

“What is this?” She glances back to Tobin before looking at the gray sheet again. 

Kelley and Tobin share a knowing look while Ashlyn does her best not to laugh from the other side of the counter. “It's just something for a client I've been working on.”

“Ah okay.” Alex walks away and instead starts inspecting the scuba gear. “When did you guys add this stuff?”

“Uhm,” Tobin turns to Ashlyn for assistance. “May? Was it May?”

“Yeah, I'm pretty sure.” Ashlyn finally crosses over from the other side of the counter and pulls Kelley into a bone-crushing hug. “How's life been? I missed you guys.”

“We missed you too,” Kelley insists, pulling back. “But you won't have to miss us much longer.”

“Can you believe,” Alex chimes in. “She hid the fact that we were moving for  _ weeks _ . Weeks! She knew. She knew for weeks.” Alex shakes her head, looking at Kelley and squinting her eyes. “And!” She looks to Tobin accusingly. “We had a three hour phone call  _ two days _ ago, and you didn't say anything?” 

Tobin shrugs then turns to give Kelley a fist bump. “We're good.”

-

Tobin drops Kelley and Alex off at their hotel not much later and heads back to the shop till closing before finally heading home. She's a little upset when the only person meeting her (and only kisses she's getting) at the door are from Khaleesi, but she just patiently calls Christen and heads to her bedroom to change. “Done at the shelter?” 

Christen nods before remembering Tobin can't see her and almost laughs. “Yeah, yeah, should be close.” She pins the phone between her ear and shoulder so she can use both hands to check the healing on the ear of a cat they rescued about a month ago. “I've gotta do a couple more checks, and then just some signatures and I'm ready to go.”

“Alright, awesome. I miss you.”

Christen laughs with such a large grin and so much love in her eyes that it makes anyone in the vicinity want to gag. “I miss you too. Want me to pick up something for dinner?” 

“Nah, I'll just make something real quick.”

“Master chef.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “Not really.” 

“Sure you are.  _ My _ master chef.”

“ _ Your _ master chef.”

The sound of that makes Christen smile again but the cat pawing towards her remind her she has to go. “Always, baby. I should go though. I'll be home soon-before six, I promise.” 

“You better,” Tobin laughs. “This whole six o'clock for the movie thing was your idea anyway.”

“Well we've almost made it, and I think we're doing pretty well. 

“Me too, I like it.”

“Good. Bye babe. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

\---

 

_ Nineteen _ .

 

“I'll be home a little late today.” Christen kisses Tobin’s cheek before walking to the door and slipping her shoes on. “I'm running by the shelter. But I'll be here by six, I promise.”

“Alright babe,” Tobin mumbles through a mouthful of pancake. “No problem.”

-

“I really don't know why I keep making these full meals of things.” Tobin sets down a Tupperware container stuffed with chocolate chip pancakes on the counter. “This is for us for lunch. We're gonna be busy these next few days.”

Ashlyn nods in agreement. “I hope this becomes a thing.

“What does?”

“You bringing me food. I think it's my new favorite part of the day.”

-

“Who's my favorite puppy in this whole place?” Christen asks at nearly a whisper, placing a kiss on the young dog’s forehead. 

The dog tries to wag her tail in response but instead ends up shaking her whole body, from her light brown tail all the way to her black nose. 

“Yes you are,” she coos, grabbing the dog's face with her hands and kissing it’s nose. “It's you, yes it is.”

“Quit with the puppy talk.” Julie leans against the door frame of the room Christen’s in with a clipboard in hand. “I've got an actual job for you, if you don't mind.”

“Of course not, Jules.” Christen laughs as she stands up and walks over, the puppy darting through her legs with each step. 

“Be careful with that one.” Julie eyes the dog slumped over Christen’s feet as she stands still to look over the papers. “I can tell she's a heartbreaker.”

“Oh, me too.” Christen smiles and looks down at her feet, trying to ignore the way her heart feels like it's melting. “She's just  _ sooo _ cute!”

“So were the other dozens of dogs that you've fallen in love with and then got adopted by someone else. Just be careful.”

“Y'know,” Christen pauses, tapping her lip with the pen. “I haven't had someone have this kind of conversation with me since I was single, heartbroken, and falling for anyone with a pretty face and a heartbeat.”

Julie shrugs. “Same situation, except now it’s any pup with four legs and big brown eyes.”

“I can't adopt another puppy.” Christen looks down at the dog fast asleep with its tail curled around one of her ankles. “Tobin would freak.” 

“Tobin is,” Julie pauses, holding back a laugh. “Probably one of the most compassionate and understanding people I know. She'd be okay.”

“Christmas rush is still coming. I don't wanna be the reason this little gal doesn't get a good home.”

Julie rolls her eyes before walking away. “As if your home wouldn't be the absolute  _ best _ for a dog.”

-

Christen gets home just before six and goes to meet Tobin, who's cuddled up and napping with Khaleesi on the recliner. “Babe.” She shakes Tobin's shoulder. “Come on, I wanna cuddle with you while we watch the movie too.”

Tobin nods and rubs at her eyes while Christen calls the dog off. “Long day at work?” 

Tobin practically falls onto the couch, leaning against Christen. “Stressful. But I'm better now.” She reaches to find Christen’s hand even though her eyes are closed. “Because you're here.”

 

\---

 

_ Twenty.  _

 

Tobin wakes up at four and turns over in bed about a million time before silently making breakfast, leaving a saran wrapped plate with a sticky note in the fridge for Christen. 

“You're here early,” Ashlyn says as she walks into the shop (with Tobin already sitting there, hard at work on the board for Kelley) just before 7. 

“And armed with goodies,” Tobin finishes, pointing to a Tupperware container with an omelet and some hashbrowns in it sitting next to their coffee maker (which already has a pot brewed, and when Ashlyn sees all this, the only thought she can process is _Thank God_ _for Tobin_ ). 

“I love you, probably more than your girlfriend does right now.” 

Tobin shrugs. “I do what I can”

-

**Chris :): Thanks for the breakfast, you're my favorite person**

**Chris :): But you were before that too**

**Tobs <3: Good. Have a great day at work!**

**Chris :): I will just for you ;)**

-

They both hardly make it in the door by six, but they're there nonetheless. (And even with the hectic life and the rushed schedules, they enjoy their time together as they sit through the whole Christmas movie every night, in each other’s arms.)

 

\---

 

_ Twenty-one. _

 

“I'm gonna go get Christen’s present today,” Tobin says absentmindedly, working on the wood finish of the board. 

“The puppy?”

“Nah, I'm waiting till Christmas Eve. Already talked to Julie and apparently there’s one she's been all over lately.”

“Cool cool,” Ashlyn nods as she leans against the counter next to tobin. “That almost done?”

“Yeah, Kell wants to give it to her at the party, so I have two more days, but I should finish tonight. Then I'll just let it set overnight.”

“Sounds good. Now I'm gonna go help this very concerned looking grandfather.”

“Alright, I'm gonna break for lunch after this coat is done so I can start the second when I get back.” Tobin laughs as Ashlyn rushes off to talk to a customer and looks down at the surfboard. “This is a damn good job,” she mutters to herself. “I am truly incredible.”

-

“Do you have, uhm,” Tobin pauses, looking down at the glass case full of various necklaces that  _ all _ look like something Christen would want. “Any idea what I can get for my girlfriend?”

The older guy behind the counter smiles a warm smile that already puts Tobin at ease. “Well, what does she like?”

-

Tobin makes it back to the shop fifteen minutes before her lunch break is over with a medium pizza for her and Ashlyn to split in hand. “Who's your favorite?” Tobin asks as she sets the box down on the counter, hanging her keys as she walks past the board. 

“You, always, clearly.” Ashlyn takes a slice and relaxes into a chair behind the counter. “I truly picked an amazing best friend.”

“You know it.”

-

“Tobin,” Christen says from the opposite side of the couch. 

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Tobin grins and slides past Khaleesi in the middle of the couch to start kissing Christen all over her face. “I love you too.”

 

\---

 

_ Twenty-two _ . 

 

“What are you getting Ali this year?”

“Well,” Ashlyn blows out a deep breath of air and leans forward against the counter. “She said if I make it another trip and not something shiny and round, there won't be another holiday for me to get her something for.”

Tobin leans on the back two legs of her stool and starts laughing so hard she's almost worried she'll lose her balance and fall. “Well you guys have been at it for,” she glances to her watch as if Ashlyn and Ali’s anniversary is inscribed on it. “A million years. So I can understand her desire for something shiny and round and,” Tobin hesitates. “Permanent.”

“We own an apartment together.”

“She wants a dazzling ring and flowers and vows and church bells, Ash. And you want her. And you want her to be happy. And I  _ know  _ you're not afraid of commitment or anything, so just buy her a damn ring. I don't know why you haven't yet, anyway.”

“If I  _ buy _ the damn ring, then I have to  _ propose _ with the damn ring. And if I  _ propose _ with the damn ring, then we're gonna get  _ married  _ with the damn ring. And if we get  _ married _ , we're gonna have some  _ kids _ running around and I'll get  _ old _ , Tobin. I'm ready to spend my life with Ali, but I am  _ not _ ready to get old.”

Tobin's grins in a knowing way that makes Ashlyn want to shove her off of the damn stool. “You own a  _ skate shop _ in  _ Southern California _ and you throw parties and you have  _ me _ as you best friend. And honestly, I'll probably be eighty before I'm  _ old _ . I'll keep you young. You'll have some kids, they'll keep you young. But really, think about it. Would you rather be old _ with _ Ali or young without her?” 

Ashlyn doesn't say a word, instead grabbing her keys off of the corkboard and marching towards the front door of their shop. 

“Where are you going?” 

“To buy a damn ring,” Ashlyn yells back as the door shuts behind her and the bell jingles in that slightly annoying way it always does. 

-

“Wanna know something?” 

Christen turns to her and mutes the tv, pulling her knees up to her chest. “What's up babe?”

“Ash is gonna propose.”

Christen drops her jaw. “Shut. Up.”

“No, really.” Tobin laughs. “She bought the ring today, sent me a picture of it. The thing’s huge.

“How's she gonna do it?”

Tobin shrugs. “You know Ash. It'll be something big and extravagant.”

“I want something big and extravagant.”

Tobin laughs and moves closer to give Christen a kiss. “Well I hope you know that I told Ash that I'm glad she's proposing before I am because then I can make sure to one-up her.”

Christen giggles as Tobin calls Khaleesi over to sit with them. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah baby.” Tobin gives Christen another long kiss. “I'm thinking hers’ll be big, mine’ll be huge. Hers is extravagant? Mine is exorbitant.”

 

\---

 

_ Twenty-three _ .

 

“The house is clean?” 

“It's ready baby,” Tobin assures her, placing a hand on Christen’s back. “And Ash and I are  coming early to decorate. All the food’s ready, we’re good. Stop stressing.”

Christen nods and walks through the doorway. “Wait, before I go.” She turns back and gives Tobin a quick kiss, pointing above them. “Mistletoe.”

-

When Ashlyn arrives back at the shop from lunch, she has a sub in hand for Tobin and it's nearly two in the afternoon. 

Tobin looks up from her finished project (which looks incredible, by anyone’s standards) and lazily mentions “I'm thinking we can get out of here in thirty minutes. Claudia said she can handle it.” 

“Sounds good.” Ashlyn nods in agreement and drops the sub next to Tobin before going to make conversation with a potential customer browsing the penny boards hanging from the wall. 

Tobin hears bits and pieces of the conversation (enough to make out that it's a gift for a young girl) and not even ten minutes later, the happy mom is walking away with an electric blue penny board and more protective gear than Tobin knew they sold. “That poor kid is gonna hate you.” 

Ashlyn laughs as she crosses over to where Tobin is and admires the art in front of her. “Maybe, but her mom thinks I'm a savior.”

-

“Why am I doing this?”

Tobin tosses a roll of streamers to Ashlyn and rolls her eyes. “You volunteered.”

“Why did I volunteer for this?”

“Just pass the tape.”

-

“Oh my gosh it looks so nice!” Christen pulls Tobin into a hug with a shining smile. “Thank you!”

“Uhm, I helped  _ just _ as much as she did.” Ashlyn crossed her arms in false annoyance.

“And I appreciate it so, so much.” Christen give Ashlyn a kiss on the cheek before moving into the living room. “And who's my favorite girl?” 

Khaleesi comes running up and starts jumping on Christen, more than excited for some attention after the hours of neglect (party preparation and dog attention do not go together).

“Oh babe,” Tobin walks over to the door and grabs her keys. “Do you wanna see what Kelley’s getting for Alex?”

“It's probably the coolest board she's made yet,” Ashlyn chimes in, following Tobin out to help carry it. “You'll wanna see it.”

They set the board leaning against a wall next to the tree and when Alex and Kelley finally arrive, Kelley covers her eyes and walks her over to the board. “Merry Christmas, babe.” She uncovers Alex's eyes and Alex immediately squeals in excitement. 

“You didn't have to, Kell!”

“I also didn't have to move us to California,” Kelley says matter of factly. “But I did anyway. Because you wanted to.” 

“You are the best.” She pulls Kelley in for a long kiss which is only brought to a halt when Tobin taps Kelley on the shoulder. 

“Of all the places where mistletoe is hanging in this house, did you really have to start making out where there wasn't any? I worked hard to set that stuff up.”

Alex and Kelley both laugh as they pull apart. 

“My apologies.” Kelley holds her hands up in defense. “Thanks for making that board by the way, it's beautiful.”

Tobin smiles. “I was happy to do it.”

“So Kell! Ashlyn walks over and wraps an arm around Kelley’s shoulders. “Tell me what it's like to be a big shot lawyer. Corporate life. Tell me all about it.”

Tobin turns to Alex and gives her a long hug. “I've missed you.”

Alex smiles and squeezes Tobin's hand. “I've missed you too. Now where’s Christen? I have not had  _ nearly _ enough interrogation time with her.” 

Tobin laughs and takes Alex’s arm to lead over to where Christen is. “Hey love, Alex wants to talk.”

“Interrogate,” Alex corrects. 

“She wants to make sure you're good for me,” Tobin explains. “Which she  _ is _ ,” Tobin turns back to look at Alex. “By the way.” She faces Christen again and offers a sweet smile. “Just think of it like when my sisters interrogated you.”

“Except worse,” Alex interjects. “I've watched your sisters interrogate. I've  _ been _ interrogated by them. I'm much worse.”

Tobin rolls her eyes. “It won't be that bad.”

-

“Is that the last of it?” Tobin ties up a trash bag and slips on a pair of flip flops to take it out. 

“Should be.” Christen nods as she double checks the living room. “We're good”. 

“Awesome.” Tobin’s back inside in a minute and Christen’s lying down on the couch with the tv off. “We missed our six o'clock movie,” she mentions as she joins Christen on the couch. 

“I think we'll be okay.”

“Or,” Tobin reaches for the remote and checks her watch. “There's a rerun at midnight. And it's only half past eleven.”

“We don't have to.”

“Babe, I want to.”

Christen smiles and moves so she's cuddling with Tobin and Khaleesi curls at their feet. “Then turn it on. Warning, I'll probably fall asleep though.”

“Don't worry love, me too.”

 

\---

 

_ Twenty-four.  _

 

“We have to bake cookies for Santa.” Christen picks up her cereal bowl and carries it to the kitchen to wash it. “And I have a meeting around noon but other than I don't have anything going on today.”

“I've gotta run out and grab something with Ash but then I'm good. And babe, we don't have to bake cookies for Santa.”

“Uhm, yes we do.”

“No, we don't.”

“Well maybe not for Santa but I definitely wanna bake cookies.”

Tobin laughs as she walks to meet Christen in the kitchen. She kisses her on the cheek with a smile. “We can bake all the cookies you want. 

-

“Alright, I'm gonna go meet Ash. Good luck with work.” 

“Thanks babe.” Christen gives her a quick kiss before handing her her keys. “Have fun with whatever secretive thing you're doing.”

“Oh I will.”

-

“Hey Julie.” Tobin smiles and Julie pulls her into a hug. “This is Ash, my best friend. I think you guys met at the party. She's here to help me pick a puppy for Christen.”

“There is one that won't leave her alone, I swear.” Julie leads them through to a side room where a bunch of puppy are trying to fight over a rope. “This one.” She picks up the only puppy that wasn't involved in anything else, just quietly sitting off to the side. 

“I think that's my new puppy, what do you think Ash?”

Ashlyn reaches out to hold the puppy and it immediately starts licking her face. “I think it's  _ my _ new puppy.”

-

Tobin and Ashlyn drive back to Tobin’s house, readily equipped with anything a puppy could possibly want. 

“Where do I put her till tomorrow?

“You really didn't think this through.” Ashlyn shakes her head in disappointment and uses her own key to open the house. “Guest bedroom?”

Tobin nods and they go in the room, setting it up for the puppy. “Okay girlie, Chris’ll be home soon, so we've gotta go.” She picks her up and kisses her forehead before setting her back down. 

“I'll miss you,” Ashlyn says with a sad face. “But auntie Ash is gonna come back  _ eeevery _ day to visit, okay?” 

“Have you proposed yet?” Tobin interrupts. 

“No? How is that relevant?”

“I was just curious.” Tobin shrugs. “Sorry, that was totally off topic.”

“Nah, you're good. Reminds me actually, I should go.” Ashlyn heads to the door, I've got a shipment of rose petals getting to my house any minute.”

-

“Don't go in the guest bedroom,” Tobin warns when Christen gets home. 

Immediately unable to resist, she walks down the hallway. “Tobin I think it's,” Christen presses her ear against the door. “Whining?”

“Impossible,” Tobin does her best to sound serious. “Unwrapped presents don't whine.”

“I think this one does.”

“Hush, babe.” Tobin turns to look over the back of the couch and sees Christen pushing her ear up to the door to the extra bedroom. “Now come on, it's Christmas Eve and you're obsessed with your ear pressed against a door. And we've got a movie to watch.”

 

\---

 

_ Twenty-five. _

Tobin's wakes up first, and the first thing she does is go get the puppy. She ties a bow to its collar and comes back in the bedroom, setting the puppy on Christen’s chest andwaking her up. 

“Tobin, I-- oh my god!” Christen sits up immediately, taking the puppy in her hands and kissing all over it's face. “I have wanted you for so long, did you know that? Huh baby girl? Did you know that?”

The puppy looks around for a second before licking Christen’s nose, which she takes  as a good enough answer. 

“Come on baby, I've got a whole breakfast spread. Plus more presents.”

“Tobin!” Christen practically screams. 

“What, baby?”

“I didn't even see the little bow on her collar, oh my gosh she's so cute!”

Tobin laughs and reaches for Christen’s hand. “Come on baby, we have so much more to do.”

-

Breakfast is already made and there's an array of muffins, pancakes, waffles, and everything else Christen could possibly think of. 

“Why do you always outdo yourself?”

“Because it makes you smile like that.”

Christen leans forward for a long kiss (even though she's still holding the puppy) and they only break apart when the puppy starts whining. 

“And makes you kiss me like that.”

-

They open presents but don't really focus on what they got each other (Christen got the shirt and a necklace ten times prettier than the one she wanted and Tobin got season tickets to the local men's and women's soccer teams and more Adidas apparel than she could wear in a lifetime), instead too distracted by both the puppy and Khaleesi (who seems awfully jealous that the puppy is getting so much attention). 

When it starts to get dark, Tobin cooks an incredible dinner ( _ It's just the two of us baby, you didn't have to do all this.  _ from Christen and an argument of  _ And two dogs! _ from Tobin.)  and they eat until they're more than satisfied. Christen puts on some classic Christmas movies (searching for one they haven't already watched this month proves to be more difficult than she thought) and they fall asleep in each other arms with a puppy curled in their arms and a dog curled at their feet. 

They have hectic lives and hectic schedules and a hell of a time coordinating dates, but they're happy. They're happier than anyone knows.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas :)


End file.
